


Heather

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Lyle was Sean's best friend, so he should be happy when Sean introduces his new girlfriend to the band. He should be happy, but he's not.He's not, and he hates it. He hates that he isn't excited that his best friend finally got a girlfriend, that he looks at her with so much love in his eyes, that he holds her hand and laughs with her.But the thing Lyle hates most, is that he fell in love with him.
Relationships: Sean (Milo Murphy’s Law)/Original Female Character, Sean/Lyle (Milo Murphy’s Law)
Kudos: 3





	1. .:Calm Before a Storm:.

Lyle stared out the window, watching snowflakes flutter to the ground. He sighed, letting his body relax against the windowsill, eyes drifting closed. It was always rare for him to feel a sense of ease, with how scheduled he tended to be. But whenever that feeling showed up, he invited it with open arms.

He could feel Sean staring at him from his seat on the bed, almost as if he wanted to say something, but was hesitant, "What is it?" he asked, turning to face his friend, a curious look in his eyes.

Sean was smiling at him, "Oh, nothing," he shrugged, "You just look a lot better in that than I do," he gestured to the sweater that Lyle was wearing. He had been complaining about how cold it was, so Sean gave it to him.

Lyle tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, clearing his throat and turning to look back out the window, "Than I'll just have to steal it from you more often," he replied quietly.

The comment earned him a light laugh, "Tell you what," the mattress creaked lightly as Sean stood, walking across his room to sit next to Lyle, "I'll let you keep it until it starts to warm up," he offered, looking out the window to see a group of kids tossing snowballs at each other next door.

Lyle hummed, glancing at Sean from the corner of his eyes, "I think I'd like that..." he trailed off, having to stop himself from saying the words that had been stuck in his throat for many months, _And I think I like you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a spur or the moment decision. I hadn't really intended to write this—especially since I had my doubts that it'd be any good—but I decided it couldn't hurt. It's not like this will be particularly long, either. It's just something short and fun that had been inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray. I may also make an Animatic, but we'll see how motivated I am after writing this.


	2. .:Watching Him Watch Her:.

Max had called attention to her, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "Guy's, check it out," he snapped his fingers in attempt to gain the groups attention, "It's Heather Campbell."

Lyle couldn't help but stare at Sean, who's gaze was solely focused on the brunette walking by, her curls bobbing up and down slightly. Lyle couldn't deny just how bright she was, how mesmerizing her blue eyes were.

Despite himself, it still hurt him to see Sean look at her with so much love in his brown eyes and a flushed face. He was staring at her as if time itself had slowed to a halt, and all that was around him was her.

"What a beauty," Max grinned at her.

"Yeah..." Sean quietly agreed, watching her figure disappear into the sea of students, "She is really pretty."

Lyle tried to ignore the weight in his chest, turning his focus back to his locker. He didn't want to think about how jealous he was, how Sean looked at her in a wayhe'd never look at Lyle. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled out his history book he'd need for next period.

+

"So," Sean began, a wide grin on his face as he followed Lyle to Melvin's house, "Guess what," he stared expectantly at his friend, waiting for a response.

Lyle felt sick, stomach churning with unease, "What?" he asked, pulling on a curious expression.

"You remember Heather, right?"

 _Of course I do_ , "The brunette with blue eyes?"

Sean nodded, "Well, we got partnered up for a project, and I've been getting to know her a lot more," he paused for dramatic effect, "I'm gonna ask her out on a date!"

"Oh..." Lyle forced a smile, "Good luck," he wanted to scream, so very much.

His smile was too bright that it made the butterflies in Lyle's stomach grow restless, "Thanks!"

"No problem," he did his best to keep the hurt from his voice, forcing a smile.

+

Two months. Two months of hearing Sean constantly talk about Heather, how beautiful she was, how caring she was, how funny, clever, _perfect_ —

Lyle fought back a sob, burying his face into his pillow. He knew it was inevitable for Sean to find a girlfriend, he knew it, but it still hurt. It still hurt him to know that he'd never be seen as anything more than a best friend.

_DING_

It was Sean—who else would it be? He glanced at his phone, silently debating on whether or not he should reply. He wanted to, he wanted to talk with Sean likenothing was different, like he wasn't heartbroken about him being with Heather, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

_DING_

He sniffed, rolling over to face the corner of his room. He needed to ignore him, at least for now. The only thing he could hope for is that Heather wouldn't breakSean's heart.

+

"Sorry I'm late!" Sean exclaimed as he ran up to the band members, an excited air about him, "I wanted to finally introduce you guys to my girlfriend," he explained.

"You got a girlfriend?" Max laughed, "Well, aren't you a real Casanova," he joked, "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Heather," he gestured to said girl as she walked up behind him, flashing the group of boys a shy smile.

"Hi," she waved lightly.

Melvin smiled at her, returning the wave. Max shot her a grin, holding back his signature wink.

Sean scanned the garage, anxious, "Where's Lyle?" he asked, "I wanted him to be the first to meet her, but he wasn't answering his phone."

"He isn't answering your messages either?" Melvin asked, his calm face turning into that of worry.

Sean felt his stomach sink, "You don't think something happened to him, do you...?"

Max blew a raspberry, waving his hand dismissively, "You know how he gets when he starts a new project," he reassured, "He probably just lost track of time."

"Yeah..." Sean still felt uneasy, but the reassuring brush of Heather's hand sliding into his and the small smile on her face made him feel a little less worried.

+

He was _late_. So very _late_. He didn't like being late for anything. Especially since he's practically the bands manager—he _needed_ to set a good example and be _on time_.

He stared out the window, drumming his fingertips on his knee as his dad drove him to Melvin's house, "Can you go a little faster?" he quietly asked, throat tight with nerves.

"Lyle, I'm going five miles over the speed limit," his dad side-eyed him, "I'm not speeding any more than I should, just because you're running late," his voice wasstern, cold.

Lyle couldn't blame him for sounding like that. It was his own fault for not looking at his phone when he should have been. His stupid emotions just got in the way, "Right, sorry..." he muttered.

His dad sighed, giving a light smile, "Don't feel too bad," his voice was a little more cheerful, "Because of you, I got out of picking up your sister at the airport."

The statement stung more than it probably should have. It was another reminder of why he could never date Sean. His dad would throw him out in a heartbeat, and his mom, she'd try to convince his dad it wasn't a big deal, but in the end, she'd just get shut down.

As soon as the car stopped a few feet from Melvin's house, Lyle got out of the car, muttering a small, "See you later," as he shut the door. He couldn't bare being around his dad for very long, not after he made passingcomments like that.

He quickly approached Melvin's garage, "Sorry I'm late, everyone," he muttered to the group huddled around the area, "I was working on some last minute adjustments when—" his voice caught in his throat.

Heather was the first person he saw. She had turned to face him, wide-eyed.

Sean was the second person he saw. He was smiling at him, saying words he couldn't hear and gesturing to Heather. This was the first time he'd seen them together, and it hurt even more than he could have imagined.

He swallowed, offering the girl a forced smile, "Hi, Heather, it's nice to meet you," he held out his hand for her to shake, "Sean talks about you a lot."

She giggled, her laugh so delicate, "It's nice to meet you too," she smiled at him with so much kindness in her eyes, "Sean talks a lot about you too."

Sean blew a raspberry, face flushing, "You're both wrong!" he said dismissively, "I don't talk about either of you _that_ often..."

Lyle couldn't help the slightest bit of relief that Sean told Heather about him. It made him feel a little more important, despite Heather holding the mostimportance out of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, firstly, this chapter turned out a bit longer than I originally anticipated, because I wanted to give more perspective on Lyle's emotions and his family. Secondly, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Like, I don't thing I did a horrible job with it, but I also don't like how it turned out. I've tried to go through and rewrite it a few times, but it just hasn't gotten me anywhere, so this was the end result.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading. I'm not sure when I'll have chapter three up, but it might be soon, depending on my mood. Hope you're enjoying yourself!


End file.
